


Not yet

by biradfield



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, probably canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biradfield/pseuds/biradfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post - http://auroraskiss.tumblr.com/post/134750172117/do-you-headcanon-alfora-as-delphines</p><p> <br/>Alfred and Aurora (of X Company) are Delphine's grandparents. Delphine is a boss ass bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my desktop for months. So I figure I should post it here where maybe somebody can appreciate it.

Delphine had always been Aurora’s favorite. Because she was the only girl, Delphine had thought, being the youngest of four grandchildren, herself and her older brother, and her uncle’s two sons. Grandma Aurora had been a spy during the war, and Delphine had always loved listening to her stories.

Delphine had always felt she needed to be as a great a woman as her grandmother was.  
“You remind me a lot of myself at your age,” her grandmother had told her, before she’d gone off to university. “You will do great things, Delphine.”

Delphine thought about her grandmother a lot after she’d starting working at Dyad. Especially after she’d started working for Leekie, when she became Cosima’s monitor. How terrible a spy she’d been. How Grandma Aurora would have laughed.

Delphine knew she had to let Cosima go to protect her, to protect her sisters, to protect Leda.  
“Were you ever scared?” Delphine had asked her grandmother. “Did you ever fear for your life?”  
“What we were doing mattered,” her grandmother had told her. “If I had to give my life to save someone, to protect others, so be it.”

“You look just like she did,” Grandfather Alfred had said. Delphine had seen old photos and even she couldn’t deny the resemblance.  
“She was beautiful,” Delphine said. And Grandfather smiled.

When Cosima had feared that Shay was a mole, Delphine wondered what her grandmother would have done. She remembered the story of when Grandfather was captured, how Grandma Aurora had had to kill to protect the one she loved. When Delphine started med school, she’d imagined herself saving lives, not taking them. But after she’d started working for Dyad, she did many things she never thought she’d do. But they weren’t all bad. After all, she’d met Cosima.

Delphine didn’t like the idea of hurting Shay (ok, maybe a little) but she would do what she had to do, to protect Cosima. That day, she’d put on her highest boss ass bitch heels and she’d gone to Shay’s.  
“Gma Aurora fought the nazis,” she’d told herself, “I can fight this tiny ant person.”

She’d threatened Shay, told her about the attempted suicide, slitting her wrists in the bathtub, when she’d been away at boarding school. She’d never forget that day. Her grandmother had come to see her in the hospital. Grandma Aurora said she’d danced with death a lot during the war, and that she’d thought about killing herself a lot after the things she’d done.  
“But Delphine,” she’d said, “The world is a much better place with you in it.”

When Delphine felt the bullet rip through her side, she’d thought of Cosima. If she had to give her life for someone she loved, so be it. Her heartbeat slowed and the light started to disappear from her eyes. But that's when she heard her grandmother’s voice.  
“Not yet, Delphine. Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Kudos. Or come yell at me on the tumblies. So at least I know someone read it.


End file.
